When Green Met Grey
by PieLover139
Summary: Once green met grey, they were paralysed. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

AU** time! This is my first story, so go easy on me, please. Enjoy!**

She so did not wanna wear this.

This sad excuse for clothing.

A—a-a...

A dress.

This was something that Artemis Crock would have nightmares of putting on.

But, of course, Ollie and her mother prompted her to do so.

'FML,' she cursed, in thought.

Knock knock.

"Knock, knock, arty. Ya done?" her best friend, Zatanna asked walking into her room.

The ravenette gasped at the sight of her best friend's unready form.

"Artemis! It's your birthday ball and your still not ready?!"

"Nawww... Ya don't say," the blonde drawled sarcastically.

"Artemis... Don't get snarky..." the younger girl warned.

"Artemis! Are you ready?!" Dinah hollered, sauntering in.

The older blonde glared at the sight of her niece not changed.

"She's not ready," Zatanna stated.

The blue eyed woman already grabbed a hairbrush and curler.

"Makeover time," she cackled.

...

Wallace West hates monkey suits.

Despite this, he had to wear one to some (probably) spoilt and rich brat's birthday ball.

Of course, when Dick invited him and Megan (wally's cousin), he didn't mention anything about wearing a suit.

"'Sup, dude," speak of the devil... Dick appeared.

"I hate you."

"Why?" the raven haired boy asked.

"You brought me to this ball-y thing!"

"Come on, it's Arty's birthday!"

The redhead snickered, "'Arty, the spoilt; rich brat,'"

"FYI: her name's 'Artemis' and she's not spoilt, Lord Close-mind-a-lot."

"How am I—" Wally stopped himself halfway.

There, on top of the staircase, was a gorgeous Asian girl. Her hair was blonde and came up to her hips. Moreover, she was wearing a beautiful dress.

The 13 year old turned around to see what his best friend was looking at.

To his surprise, it was the person they were just talking about.

Dick waved a large wave, trying to catch the blonde's attention.

"You know her?" the 16 year old asked.

"Yeah. That's Artemis," the younger boy replied.

The ginger was slack-jawed. "Introduce us, man."

"Sure, sure."

By now, Artemis had made it in front of them.

"Hey, Dick," she greeted.

"Yo, Mis," wally nudged him. "Oh yeah, Art, this is Wally; Wally, Artemis."

"H-Hey," he waved.

"Hey yourself."

Then green met grey. They were both paralysed.

"You know what...? I'm gonna see Zatanna," Dick announced. But, his declaration fell upon deaf ears.

**This is so crap! *cries in hands* But, thanks for reading. Bye! R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's for Speeddemonforever! My only story favouriter! You da best!**

**BYE THE WAY, leaffeather2 pointed out something to me. Who knew one piece of dialogue could turn a story awkward?**

* * *

"Uh... Well..." Wally slurred, snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah... Um..." The blonde spoke as the redhead did. "Where's Dick?"

"Don't know; don't care. I swear he's like a ninja sometimes. Never telling us where he's going," the freckled boy replied.

"That's not being a ninja," she deadpanned.

"It's so is!" He argued.

"Not telling people where you're going is not ninja behaviour!" She protested.

"It so is!"

"No, Einstein, it's not."

"Let's continue this conversation on the dance floor, Miss Congeniality - or should I say Goddess of Congeniality?" Wally offered, hearing the waltz music.

She took his hand.

"So the ninja expert knows about Greece. I'm impressed."

"Ha ha ha, _Arty_ - you're so funny."

"Don't call me 'Arty'."

"I can't, but that birthday banner can?" He gestured to the said thing.

"I'm gonna hunt down whoever wrote that and rip their head off!" She growled.

"Feisty, just the way I like 'em," he laughed.

"You sound like one of those pervy rapists," she snorted.

"Nah, the Wallman ain't pervy, babe."

"So you admit to being a rapist?"

"Very funny," he said, sarcastically.

They carried on dancing, 'til the waltz music ended.

"Well, I had fun, Wallman," she mocked.

"Me too, Arty," he waved, as she walked off.

"Had fun?" Dick asked, materialising from nowhere.

"Yes, actually. I did," the green eyed boy grinned.

...

"Had fun?" Zatanna questioned her best friend, as they roamed around the ball.

"Yes, actually. I did," the grey eyed girl, smiled.

And, you could tell, that this was the start of a long lasting love.

* * *

**That was so bad!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
